


God Damn It Billy

by SrhBtt



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrhBtt/pseuds/SrhBtt
Summary: Billy comes to see you one last time before his confrontation with Frank.





	God Damn It Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick Billy x Reader drabble! No smut in this, just M for the language.
> 
> imissthemusic.tumblr.com

The banging on your door was more on an inconvenience than a shock, causing you to groan as you pulled yourself out of bed. Grabbing the handgun from your side table and cocking it, you wandered towards the front door of your apartment. Seeing who was on the other side of the peephole, you quickly uncocked your gun, throwing it aside as you threw the door open.

“Billy?!” you whispered.

“Sh sh sh,” he shushed you, pushing you into your apartment as he closed the door behind himself.

“What the fuck?!” you asked, watching as he moved around your apartment.

“I’ve been stashing stuff here over the years. Money, guns, passports,” he said nonchalantly, rummaging through every inch of the room.

“Billy where are you going,” you said, grabbing his arm and spinning him to face you. He sighed, setting the back he was holding down and cupping your face.

“Y/N – “

“Don’t bullshit me, Russo. I’ve known you too long for your bullshit.” You maintained your eye contact with him and he wiped a hand over his face.

“I’m finishing it, Y/N,” he said, turning around and continuing to collect things from your apartment.

“Billy – “

“Y/N listen to me.” He turned towards you, eyes even darker than usual.

“All this shit with Frank – “

“William Russo I swear to God – “

“Y/N JUST LISTEN.” You jumped at the tone of his voice.

“Please,” he said softly, walking towards you.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Always,” you answered, your voice shaking. He smiled.

“Still never know how a man like me got a woman like you in his life.”

“Blame the foster system.” He laughed at your statement, shaking his head.

“No, I mean…” he looked you up and down. You gulped, seeing him look at you in a way you had never before noticed. Now that you thought of it, it happened more often than you realized over the years. Him quickly snapping his head away as you turned to look at him, quick licks of his lips.

“Billy…” you croaked out, all of the breath seemingly gone from your lungs.

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, Y/N.” Billy laughed as he said it, a tear escaping his eyes.

“Billy, no,” you said, crossing the room to him.

“You do not get to do this right now.”

“Do what?” he spat out.

“Make some fucking declaration of love before you go and get yourself killed!” you yelled. You saw him swallow hard, a dry laugh escaping your throat as you knew you were right.

“I fucking knew it.” You shook your head, walking away from him.

“Y/N – “

“Twenty years, Russo. I have known you for TWENTY FUCKING YEARS. I was there for you through ALL your fucking bullshit, and you have the fucking AUDACITY to tell me how you feel right before you die? Why, so you can feel good about yourself?” Tears were streaming down your face, Billy staring at you wide-eyed. You sniffled.

“I…Billy I love you but you…you don’t get to do this.” Billy started to open his mouth, but you cut him off by opening the front door.

“Get out.”

“Baby – “

“NOW.” You stared at the ground, knowing if you looked up to see his face it would break you.

“Look at me.” His voice was soft as he took your chin and turned it up to him. You shook your head before throwing your arms around his neck and crashing your lips against his. Billy was confused for a second, but quickly wrapped his fingers into your hair, breathing heavily as his tongue met yours.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started, you pulling away with a sob.

“Goodbye, Y/N.”

The door shutting behind Billy felt like your skin being ripped from your body as you cried out, collapsing down onto the ground. Sobs wracked your body as your fists banged against the hardwood.

God damn it Billy.


End file.
